Irken and Mayzon
by youlietoziiiiiim
Summary: There is a strange new Girl that come into the skool one day, but she see's a weird green kid with a secret, will she find out about his secret or will he find out about hers first?
1. Chapter 1

**READ TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY LANGUE!**

**ok I have a OC called Gizla and her race is called mayzons. They talk there races langue instead of English but so you wont get confused here**

**Langue understanding **

**IRKEN-**_ so what is up?_

**Mayzon- shut up!**

**Spanish- _what do you want?_**

**I don't own INVADER ZIM only my OC K!**

* * *

Some where out in a galaxy was a planet called Jiclock, the creatures who inhabited it was called Mayzons, they are strange creatures, they had wings big teeth, claws, and sharp spike tails. they might look menacing but they are a peaceful race to any animal or other creatures from other planets. But they will attack anyone who tries to harm there people or planet. There is a race of aliens they are in war with they are called Detyions and are the only aliens they ever seen but heard of another. The detyions tried to take there home one day so they would be the only race in the galaxy. (They only know about the Mayzons)

We now see a mother and daughter running and there faces are covered. The mother has a son but he is with his dad fighting the Detyions.

The mother runs to a escape pod. She opens it and looks at her daughter.

**"Gizla this is for your safety, it will send you to a planet a galaxy over." **The mother said.

**"What is the planet called and the aliens who live there?" **Gizla ask.

**"Its called earth. and the aliens are called humans."**

**"Will they hurt me?" **Gizla ask climbing into the small pod.

**"Yes. Unless you where this" S**he held up a small grey bracelet with little buttons on it. **"It will make you look human." S**he handed her the bracelet. **"O and you know that language, Spanish I taught you to speak?"**

Gizla nodded.

**"That is a language I got notes on. there was English but I was already teaching you Spanish. when you are there and around other humans speak it. If you are alone, you can speak Mayzon but be careful, and here take Kemo." **She handed Gizla a little greyish dog like creature with horns, spikes on its back,a long tail, and a tongue that looks like a snake. she handed her him. **" He has a collar that will help him blend in like your bracelet." **She kiss her **"I love you know matter what." **

She shut the pod and press a button on the side of it, it started slowly lifting, getting higher and higher.

Gizla put her hands on the pod window screaming when she saw her mother get grab by 2 Detyions and dragging her away.

She was now seeing her planet get smaller and smaller. she felt something rub agents her, she look down and saw Kemo rubbing on her and whimpering, she pat him on the head.

**"Kemo, I hope we can return home soon."** She look back out of the little window to see only a speck that is her planet. **"I hope mom is ok."**

Kemo made a noise that sounded like a bark and a raccoon combined and rub her leg.

She smiled and pulled down her hood. she had grey skin with a dark purple stripe going down her face, cat like ears that bend up and then straight, 4 tentacles that raised up and laded on her back and they had blue tips, she had big blue eyes with a squiggly orange middle and another little shape in her eye to, 2 long fang like teeth sticking out from the sides of her top lip and 2 long ones sticking out from the middle of her bottom lip.

She sigh and got on the floor and hugged Kemo. **"I love you Kemo." S**he fell asleep and Kemo to.

She woke up when she felt Kemo playfully bite her, she sat up and what she saw out the window made her eyes go wide

**"Look Kemo that must be earth."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Invader Zim **

**but I do own the Mayzons and Detiyons**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gir was running around the lab screaming cause his Imagery piggy was playing tag

"GIR! Its been 3 HOURS!" Zim could not take it anymore, cause Gir would play with his Imagery piggy everyday and it was just to much for Zim. his eye twitch "IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS NONSINCE RIGHT NOW I WILL PUT YOU OUTSIDE AND KEEP YOU THERE AND YOU WILL NEVER GET A TOCO OR PIGGY AGAIN!"

Gir stop running and cried.

Zim sigh "Gir, quit annoying me and I wont do that ok?"

Gir look a him and sniff "Ok." he went to the elevator.

"COMPUTER!"

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

" I am heading off to skool!"

"Ok?"

"I need you to watch Gir."

"You always tell me that."

"Well, I AM OFF!"

"Good riddance" the computer grumbled.

"What was that?"

"O nothing."

later at skool that same day Zim was sitting in class taping his claws on his desk which made a loud noise. Miss Bitters was reading a book about the world imploding on its self, Dib was drawing a pitcher of Zim getting crush by a tree he cut down, and the rest of the kids were ether asleep or talking, then there was a knock on the class room door, everyone stop what they were doing and look at the door, it slowly open and a girl no one has ever seen walk into the room, she had long blond hair, sea blue eyes with long eyelashes **(like Tak) **a black shirt with purple lines going from each shoulder to the middle of her shirt then towards her hips, a black star in the middle of the shirt, tan shorts, and black shoes with red marks on it, and she had a grey bracelet on.

She walk to the front of the room and waved.

"Class this is Gizla" Miss Bitters pointed to the girl who turn and look her "I was hoping you would not come but I guess dreams don't come true."

Gizla had her head tilted to the side confused**_ "Excuse me? I don't under stand what your saying." _**

Miss Bitters raised a eye brow "You can under stand me right?"

Gizla had a blank expression on her face.

Miss Bitters sigh "I guess not. WHO HERE SPEAKS SPANISH!" She yelled which made Gizla jump.

"I DO!" Zita yelled.

Miss Bitters was surprised. "Ok Zita tell her what I say."

"Yes mam." Zita got up and face Gizla.

"Gizla, Zita will be the person who translate my words to Spanish for you."

**_"Gizla, my name is Zita and will translate English words into Spanish words for you, ok?"_**

**_"ok."_**

"She said ok Miss Bitters."

"When I point to a child they will say there name for you."

_**"When** _Miss Bitters **_Points to someone they will tell you there name." _(Peoples name will be normal like I put Miss Bitters because Gizla and Zita say names and other people will understand that) **

She nods.

Zita went and sat back down.

Miss Bitters starts points.

"Im Dib."

"Melvin."

"Letter M."

Gizla tilted her head on that name.

"Samantha."

"Anna."

"Timmy."

"Old kid."

Gizla look at old kid confused.

"Terf."

"Ben."

"Zack."

"Zita."

Zim had both his fist clench then in the air. "I AM ZIM!"

Gizla giggle at him but then something came to her, he was green and had no ears or nose!

Zim saw the way she was looking at him. "I HAVE A SKIN CONDITION!"

_**"Um Zita what is wrong with that kid?"** _She pointed to Zim who look a different way.

_**"O Zim, he has a skin condition and also hes a little weird but Dib is crazy, and his head is huge!"**_

_**"Whos**** Dib?"**_

"Gizla."

she turned when she herd her name.

"You will siiiiiiiit..." She was pointing at the kids. " THERE!" She was pointing to Timmy who suddenly fell to the under ground class room.

Gizla saw the kid disappear through the floor and she was shock.

_**"Go sit where that kid was."**_

Gizla nodded and went to the desk.

"Now children..." she was interrupted when the bell rang for recess. " LEAVE NOW!"

Everyone got up, Gizla did the same and followed them.

All the kids were out side playing on the swings, jungle gym, slides, teeter totters, and doing other stuff but Gizla was sitting with her back against the tree watching everyone play, then she saw this boy walk up to her and she swears he has a big head.

"Gizla?"

She look at him.

He pointed to himself "Dib."

She nodded understanding.

"Since you cant speak English, I will tell you something in Spanish the best I can" He cough in his fist. _**"I am fish to tell you big** _Zim_** is a egg!"**_ He walk away.

Gizla was very confused then she saw the green kid walk across the playground going to the school wall at sat against it. there was no way that kid was human, maybe he really did have a skin condition. then what she saw she would have never expected, the green kids eye pop out, she watch it on the ground and she though it was his real eye but she sigh when she saw it was a contact, she look back up at his face and she stiffen , there she saw a red eye and he covered it real fast, grab his contact and ran back in the school.

Gizla was scared a little now.

After Gizla saw that with the green boy she just watch him the rest of the day until the bell rang for them to go home. she found a little abandon house for her to live in when she came to earth and that will be her home for now. when she walk through the door she was greeted by Kemo. she pat him on the head then she put a code in on her bracelet and her human form disappear, she stretch her dark red wings out a little then she look back at Kemo** "I hope I get to come home soon" S**he thought about earlier today **"That place I went to is mess up but that green kid, that kid if he is one, was creepy, I will try to avoided him till I figure out what he is cause hes not human."**

* * *

**WHOOOOOO LONG CHAPTER! ok I will work on the next chapter in a few days ok? what do ya think of it so far**

**REVIEW! **


	3. read please

**Hello fans of my stories. question. dose any one like this story so far because I got no reviews on it. ZIP! I have good things plan for it. 1 point Zim and Gizla's brother fight and Zim gets hurt real bad. but that's later on. but it might not happen because this story has no Reviews, Followers, or Favorites. I will get 2 more chapters up at one point and if I don't get anything after a few days of it a will Discontinue this story. if it has to come to that (sniff) I don't want that to happen. PLEASE DONT LET IT HAPPEN!**


End file.
